


They didn't mean to fall in love.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff and Humor, Innocence, M/M, Neighbors, No Sex, Self-Acceptance, Sexuality Crisis, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard kept to himself. He kinda always did, he liked to be alone and he liked not having to discuse the fact it was his fourth bottle of rum this week and it was only Thursday.





	They didn't mean to fall in love.

_I didn't mean to fall in love, but then it was 3 am and we were laughing so hard and suddenly I was in love._

Gerard kept to himself. He kinda always did, he liked to be alone and he liked not having to discuse the fact it was his fourth bottle of rum this week and it was only Thursday. But then a small knock on the door changed everything. 

"Hey! I'm Frank, so listen I sort of locked myself out of my apartment and I really need the bathroom. Uh?" The man was bouncing on his toes and looked ready to pee himself on Gerards doorway.

"What if yout a murderer?"

"Then I promise I won't murder you if you let me empty my bladder. Or i could do it here. Up to you; dude." He waved a tattoo hand towards the ground and chuckled quietly,

Gerard took a step back and let Frank in. 

-

He wasn't really sure how it happened. One day they were strangers and the next Frank barely left his home. He was always there, watching TV or stealing all of Gerards meat to replace with vegan substitutes. Gerard didn't even mind, it had even got to the point it felt _weird _to not hear Franks fast footprints or his dorky laugh echoing through the rooms. 

"Happy 3 months!" 

"Uh?" Gerard paused by the coffee maker, watching Frank tug off his hoodie. Ofcourse the idiot had another one underneath.

"3 months ago I nearly pissed on your mat. Also, any poptarts?" Frank beamed as he brushed passed Gerard, squeezing his hip gently on the way. He forced himself to ignore the shiver and shuffled back to his bedroom.

-

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gerard eventually asked as Frank made their fake BLT sandwiches. Frank shrugged as he placed two tomatoes on each slice.

"Nah. I've never had one. Seems like a lot of effort. You?" Frank hummed quietly,

"No. I'm gay? Uh..hence the pride flag in the living room?"

"No shit. Thought you just liked rainbows," Frank snorted as he slid Gerard a plate,

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, G. I meant did you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Uh, no. I like being alone."

"Oh? Do I come over to much-"

"No. I like you. I mean-"

"I know what you mean, ya anxious little shit. Eat your sandwich. That no pigs had to die for." Frank grinned, a piece of bread crust hanging from his lips. Gerard couldn't stop himself from the loud sigh that escaped.

-

Frank turned up on Friday with a bottle of vodka and a shitty mood so ofcourse Gerard had to drink with him. One glass turned into ten pretty fucking quickly and Gerard couldn't feel his fingers anymore. 

"Gerard?" A lazy glance to the side made his nose press into Franks, the nose ring cold and smooth against the skin.

"Why are ya so close, Frankie? Seeing doubles-"

"Can I kiss you?" Frank seemed just as drunk. Maybe even a little more than Gerard. He tried to understand why Frank was asking him that, wasn't he a straight dude? He tried to voice it but the only thing his body would do was nod. The kiss was terrible, a rough press of dry lips before Frank was pulling away to stumble out the door.

Gerard woke up to a silent apartment and a killer hangover. He didn't know which he hated more.

-

"Hi." Frank mumbled as he stabbed the elevator button three times. Gerard grunted in return. 7 whole days of Frank not coming over or opening the fucking door. Gerard didn't care anymore. Mainly because he was really fucking high. The elevator opened slowly as Gerard stared straight ahead, taking two steps in and pressing the ground floor button. It took three seconds until Frank pressed the stop button.

"Listen, I've wanted to come over okay? It's just..Gerard I thought I was straight. I thought I knew who the fuck I was by now. But then I met you. And it's confusing and I have no idea how to react with the feelings I have for you-"

"But you do have feelings?" Gerard finally looked at him. Frank looked exhausted, his usual mowhawk wasn't standing tall and he was missing his usual leather jacket, replaced with a red baggy hoodie. 

"Yes. I definitely do. It's why I was mad last week- I keep having dreams. I'm twenty five years old and for the first fucking time in my life I have no idea who I am. None. Am I gay? Bisexual? Or am I just obsessed with you? Is it because you're my best friend? Is it because I basically live in your place? Or the fact you never get mad when I change your shit for vegan shit? I don't know. But I do know that all I can think about is you." 

"Hello? Hello is everything okay in there?" Gerard jumped at the voice, turning his attension to the little speaker beside the door. Frank reached over to press the stop button, the static cutting out as it began to move again.

"So what do we do?" Gerard whispered quietly,

"Do you have feelings for me?" 

"I do."

"Then give me time to process it all, okay? I just..i'll come over for pizza later? Just like normal. Okay?"

"Okay." Gerard echoed as the doors opened infront of him.

-

Frank was acting normal again. Gerard didn't find the need to blast music anymore but Frank still did every night, making Gerards ears bleed with angry punk music.

"Stops me thinking." Frank had shrugged when Gerard had asked and yeah he could dig that. But it had been a month since the elevator happened and Gerard just needed to know something. He finally cracked on a Monday night as Frank came in with chinese,

"So are you gay?"

Frank stared into his broccoli and hummed softly,

"Not gay. Bi? Pan?" Frank offered before turning the volume up on the TV, ending the conversation silently. Gerard took it as progress.

-

Frank had walked in on Gerard doing pretty much everything at this point, it wasn't unusual for Frank to sit on the toilet lid when Gerard showered or brushed his teeth. But he always kept his eyes shut if Gerard needed him too, like the few seconds it usually took to cover up his bottom half. But today, Gerard could feel the eyes on his butt before he even turned, finishing wrapping the towel around his waist. 

"Uh?" Frank eyes took to long to meet Gerards, like his mind was ten steps away from his body. 

"What?"

"Definitely into you. So uh chinese tonight? Or indian?" Frank brushed off his last sentence, leaving the bathroom before Gerard could process the words.

"Fuckin' chinese, duh." Gerard eventually called after him, staring in at the mirror as he watched his blush rise. Frank was into him! Into him!!!

-

Gerard was nervous. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole as he passed Frank the letter.

"So, uh..do you wanna come? Like as my date?"

"To your high school reunion? Sure, Gee. I'll wear my best dress." Frank beamed, pushing himself forwards for a loud kiss to Gerards cheek. 

"Fuck you. Wear something thats not homemade?"

"You betcha, G. Now c'mon, I was promised some Mario Cart."

-

"I love you; Gee." Frank whispered softly, this voice echoing through the dark room as he curled up a little more, burying his nose into Gerards shoulder.

"I love you." Gerard whispered, the reply automatically rolling of his tongue. Three kisses met the skin of his neck as he squirmed,

"Hey. Can I kiss you?" Frank whispered quietly. Gerard glanced down at him, his mind acting on its own as he leaned down to kiss Frank first. Frank was first to pull away, dropping his head down to hide in Gerards neck.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay. Just feel like it's my first kiss all over again. Ya'know?"

"Yeah. You worried you'll suck?" Gerard joked, finally catching Franks eyes again,

"Worried you'll suck you mean!"

"Hmm. Sure, must be a while, right?" Gerard cocked an eyebrow, keeping his face emotionless as Frank blushed,

"Motherfucker. Fuck you!" Frank laughed as he tackled Gerard onto back, the laughter bubbling to a stop as soon as he realised he was flat on top of Gerard, wifh Gerards fingers hooked in his belt loops.

"Don't frea-"

"I'm not." Frank whispered and for once, he really wasn't freaking out. It didn't matter what gender Gerard was. It was _Gerard. _They shared soft gentle kisses until the doorbell rang and Frank broke away to giggle,

"That's totally your mom isn't it?"

"Nah. I think it's yours." Gerard winked, stealing one final kiss before opening the door. 

_-_

_"_I brought you flowers. But like I know you get sad when they die, so I had them mix some fake ones in? Is it weird i'm bringing you flowers?" Frank awkwardly bounced on his toes, Gerard took them gently, setting them down on the coffee table before he was dragging Frank into a hug.

"No ones ever got me flowers before."

"You like them?"

"I really do. Thank you Frankie."

"No biggie. Ready to go and show the assholes you made it?"

"Made it into what? A comic book nerd who never leaves the house?"

"You've got your dream job and you're alive. You've everything you every wanted G."

"Not everything." Gerard hummed quietly,

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean, I always dreamed of having a tattooed punk as my boyfriend." Gerard grinned as Frank yanked up his sleeves,

"Looks like you've got your wish."

"Yeah? So you're my boyfriend now?"

"Hmm. Guess so. Am I not punk enough? Want me to go slip into something else?" Frank cocked an eyebrow as Gerard smothered down Franks fringe.

"Nah. You're perfect to me."

-

Frank stayed over for the first time on the eve of Halloween. They shared popcorn and watched terrible horror movies but it was Gerards favourite night in years. Frank was relaxing into himself again, his giggles carefree and his touches confindent. He was able to tackle Gerard back onto the bed without a second thought. 

"I love you, motherfucker."

"Yeah? How much?" Gerard teased as Frank kissed a gentle line down his throat before trailing his tongue up over the sensitive skin. He bit down lightly on Gerards earlobe before letting out a quiet breath,

"Want me to show you how much?" Gerard let out the breath he was holding as a warm palm slid down his chest until it could rest on his belt buckle,

"Or maybe you wanna finish The Nun? You're right-" Frank began turning away, cracking up at Gerards loud whine as he tugged him back,

"Fuck you." 

"Hmm. Maybe later. Settle for a handjob?"

Gerard arched into the hand, gasping at the gentle squeeze before he was kissing along Gerards jaw,

"Love you."

"I love you-oh fuck." Gerard moaned as he rocked into Franks hand. Frank teased him until it got to much and Gerard flipped them over, moving down the bed as Frank stared down at him,

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck are you gonna-"

"Can I?" Gerard whispered, snorting at the quick nod. 

-

Somehow the days turned into six months. Gerard wasn't really sure how it went so quickly but it had, Frank staying over nearly every day and the soft kisses becoming confident and carefree. Then Frank knocked on his door one afternoon with his hands shaking.

"What? Whats wrong? Who do i gotta kill? Is it another spider-"

"Moms over. I think it's time I came out. I want you to be there." Frank whispered and okay, that was so much harder than a spider. He forced out a nod, watching Frank walk away before glancing down at himself.

"I'm in pyjamas-"

"I don't think that'll matter, G. C'mon." Gerard grabbed his keys and shut the door behind himself. He followed Frank, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before they got to the open door, not expecting Frank to hold on tightly.

"Hey ma, I got someone for you to meet." Frank started, making the women glance up from her magazine and glass of wine. He swallowed the lump in his throat and offered a small wave,

"This is my soulmate. This is Gerard." Frank wasn't looking at his mom, instead his scared eyes stared right into Gerards.

"He makes me feel like me." 

Gerard wanted to grab his little face and kiss the fuck out of it, instead he offered a tear filled smile and looked back at the women.

"Finally! I knew you were hiding a girlfriend-or well, you know what I mean! Hi Gerard, I'm Linda! I love your hair honey, does the dye stay long?" And just like that, Frank was out. It wasn't some dramatic fight or unsupporting mother, she spent the night asking about their relationship and telling hilarious stories about Franks youth. And somehow through it all, Gerard realised one little thing.

He never wanted to be alone again.


End file.
